Jun Kiyama
is of the Denzimen. Biography Denziman Jun is an inventor and scientist, serving as the brains of the team. Additionally, he has amplified strength and uses power-based moves. He also works as calisthenics coach. Turboranger .]] Jun and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai DenziYellow is also among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Jun fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The DenziYellow powers are later utilized by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Zangyack's final defeat, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Jun and his team have their powers again and will continue their duties as the Denziman. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and J.A.K.Q., emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Jun, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Stage Show appearances Denziman Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Denziman are seen fighting Vader Clan, Battle Japan, Battle Kenya, , , , , and arrive to assist the Denziman. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile': :Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow: Possessing a genius intellect with a prided I.Q. of 200, he analyzes the weakpoints of Vader Monsters. Further, his super-human strength is one of his prided abilities; fighting by freely using pro-wrestling techniques. DenziYellow Mecha *Denzi Fighter / DaiDenzin Arsenal *Denzi Ring *Denzi Stick *Denzi Punch *Denzi Craft Design DenziYellow wears a yellow cloth suit with white stripes upon it; his shirt is yellow with a white stripe flowing between his inner arms and across his chest; three white stripe rises above his belt which represents the number "3" with full yellow pants and a white gun holster. His boots are white with a black stripe around the cuff and he wears white gloves and a white scarf. His belt is black with a buckle with the yellow letters of "IY", while metal cuffs rise above his cuffs and the symbol of Denziman is over his left breast on the main white stripe. He possesses a black visor in the middle of his helmet with a slight curve above and below; the top of the helmet is yellow with a pentagon structure with a circuit board within and a semi-circle beneath with a mouth and chin beneath. Special Moves *Denzi Suplex *Flying Attack *Hammer Punch Ranger Key The is Jun Kiyama's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The DenziYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as DenziYellow. *When the Gokaigers became the Denzimen while fighting the Sneak Brothers. The Denziman keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Denziman keys were defeated by Super Gosei Blue. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Jun received his key and became DenziYellow once more. Gallery Denzi-yellowf.png|A female version of the DenziYellow suit as seen in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jun Kiyama is portrayed by . As DenziYellow, his suit actor was Shoukou Ifuji. Notes *Until Kakuranger, Jun was technically the first Sentai Yellow, as the first Super Sentai series, Gorenger, which was the only previous series to have a Yellow Ranger, was not part of the Super Sentai series until Toei included it and J.A.K.Q. when Ohranger was announced. External links *DenziYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *DenziYellow at the Dice-O Wiki